Captain's Orders!
by Miss.Sunday56
Summary: "Luffy?" Looking at me calmly. I place my right hand on his chest and push him to sit back down. With a scowl now he calls my name again. "Luffy?" "Be quiet." I can feel myself getting hotter. He looks more irritated as I take a seat on top of his lap and lean forward. "Lu-" "Captain's orders." Cutting him off, I force a kiss on him as I close my eyes.


oh this one shot was just so fun to do~! its a FemLuffy x Zoro~! I don't own one piece. This is smuty so hope you enjoy~!

Xxxxxxxxxx

It was a clear sunny day, everyone was enjoying the day. Brook playing music on the deck, Franky and Usopp working on their doodads, Chopper making new and different medicines in his office. Zoro in the crows nest working out as always, Nami and Robin enjoying sweet teas and small cute desserts just served by Sanji. I jump from my spot on the Sunny's head and gladly join them as Sanji goes to make more sweets. I quickly grab a dessert with my hand and just as quickly Nami grabs my wrists to hold my hand.

"Luffy, sit with us don't just eat and run." Letting go of my wrist.

"Fine..." Taking a seat and grabbing a fork to eat.

"Luffy when was the last time you had sex?"

I swallow the cake slice in one go, placing the fork down to think. "Well... There weren't any hot or cool guys at the last island and I wasn't going to screw some animal zombie thing."

Robin joining in. "How do you know you don't like it if you don't try it?" Smiling.

Nami making a face and I can't help but laugh. "Heh hee! Eeewww what if it's wang broke off when I was screwing it!?" Laughing more.

Robin giggling as Nami made a sick face. "Shut up Luffy! That's disgusting." Pushing her plate away.

"She's right Luffy, you could get an infection." Straight faced going back to drinking her sweet tea.

"Anyways..." Nami pulling her plate back. "Other than that Luffy?"

"Well there was Kaku from water 7 till that whole thing." Blushing with a big smile. "Heh, his nose wasn't the only long thing on him."

"So it's been a good while then huh... Well why not just bang one of the guys on the ship? Me and Robin do it all the time."

"Who?!" Giving a surprised look.

"Sanji's always happy to help out when we have our own sexual needs." Winking at me. "There's also Franky but, Robins been keeping him to herself a lot lately." Giving Robin a cute pout.

Robin smiling at her. "Well I think it's more he's fallen in love, and he's been doing a lot more romantic things for me." Smiling down at her sweet tea. "I think I may also be falling in love."

I give her a big smile as I drink my tea.

Nami crosses her arms under her big chest, tilting her head to the side with a frown. "I wish Sanji didn't give into temptation so easily." Grabbing her drink angrily. "I want real love."

"Why don't you just tell him?" Asking as I eat the ice from my empty glass.

"It's not that easy with Sanji. But, lets not talk about that. Luffy have you had the idea of having sex with any of the guys?"

"Not really, Zoro once when we started out cause we got kinda lost for a while on an island for a whole day till we found the beach." Eating another slice in one go. "Uggghhhhh... We didn't find the boat till late at night so it was too dark to set back out to sea so we just made camp there but, I had a really bad urge. So I asked him if I could borrow one of his swords, so I could cut a path to follow back. He didn't seem to care so, I left with it back to a small spring that I remembered was close by and well I used it..." I could feel myself getting redder and redder.

"Well Luffy?" Robin asked.

"Well what?" Tilting my head in confusion.

Nami snapping at me. "Details Luffy! You can't just stop like that." Leaning into the table like she was saying something dirty. "How did you use Zoro's sword?"

"Oh!" Blushing again. "Well I got undressed and hopped into the spring and since it was fresh water it didn't really weaken me that much and it was only waist deep if that. So I could relax sitting in the water up against a rock in the spring, and well I used the holster and rubbed myself up against it till I came."

"You didn't do anything else with it?" Nami teased.

I looked down really embarrassed about what I was about to tell them. "Well I thought one more quick round couldn't hurt right? So well I wanted to try something different and well I tried to stick the end of the holster inside." I couldn't help covering my face as I told the rest of the story. "It felt so good! It was so hard and thick it actually made me start moaning out. I just kept thrusting it in faster and harder, that I finally came so hard that I almost drowned in the spring." I could feel my body getting turned on just talking about it.

"So what happened next?!" Nami clearly interested. Robin also giving her attention.

"I got out, cleaned up and headed back after calming down. He was asleep when I came back so I just placed the sword back with the rest of the others he had and went to sleep. But the next day when we got up and set sail he was looking at his sword holster for a while rubbing the end with his thumb. I panicked and just started making up a story that I went to take a bath at the spring and I dropped his sword in the spring. He just looked at me nodded and went back to looking at his sword. I panicked more and I thought I left a smell cause he just kept looking at it. I told him some spring water might have gotten into the holster. He told me not to worry about it. Thankfully thats when I seen a gull fly over us and I tried to go after it but, that didn't turn out so well..."

"Geeezzzz Luffy, now you got me going. I need to go see Sanji and take him right on the table." Getting up from her chair.

"It was a cute story Luffy." Robin added getting up as well. "I think I'll pay Franky a visit." Looking down at me. "Luffy why don't you go and use Zoro? I'm sure he too would like to vent out any sexual stress."

"Zoro doesn't seem that interested. Have you guys ever had sex with Zoro?" Looking at them as they thought for a moment.

Nami answering first. "He always thought I was trying to get more money from him and he always said he wasn't interested so I left that at that." Turning to Robin. "What about you."

"He never responded to any on my sexual advances either." Smiling at a memory of him actually backing away from her like if she was after his soul. "It's fun to tease him."

I just gave up. "So there's no point of me even trying..." Laying my head on the table in defeat. "I should just ask if I could borrow one of his swords again..."

"Luffy just make him." Nami said boringly.

"Make him?"

"You're the captain. What you say goes."

Robin smiling. "That's true captain's orders."

Blushing at the idea. "Wouldn't that make him mad?!"

Nami laughing. "When is he not mad? To be honest I think he needs to get laid. You'd be doing him a favor."

"Screw it!" Standing up. "I'm going to make him! I want to have sex now!" I throw a stretched out hand to the rail of the crows nest and let my body get pulled up landing somewhat gracefully on the rail. Getting off the rail to turn back to give a quick wave down to Nami and Robin. Only to be yelled at by Nami that I flipped the small table and made a big mess. I just place a hand to my ear like I can't hear her and just waved bye as I rushed into the crows nest.

"Getting into trouble again?" Zoro asks as he works out with what he says are his lighter weights. "Don't go getting her to come up here I don't want to hear her bitch." Setting his weights down as he grabs a clean towel to dry the sweat off his face and hair. He turns away from me to sit next to the windows as he starts drying his neck and shoulders.

I can feel my heart beat picking up speed, as I watch him grab his water container taking a drink. Letting some of the water run out the side of his mouth running down his chin, and neck as he drinks. It's now or never. I walk up to him as he gets back up to stretch his neck. I can feel his body heat, he notices how close I am to him.

"Luffy?" Looking at me calmly. I place my right hand on his chest and push him to sit back down. With a scowl now he calls my name again. "Luffy?"

"Be quiet." I can feel myself getting hotter. He looks more irritated as I take a seat on top of his lap and lean forward. My chest pressing up against him, as I wrap my arms around his neck to pull my body closer to him. "Don't move." Never looking away from his green eyes. I start closing the space between our lips.

"Lu-"

"Captain's orders." Cutting him off, I force a kiss on him as I close my eyes. I feel his body give in to me, and his cock slowly getting hard in his workout sweat pants. I kiss harder easily licking my way into his mouth. I grip his short green hair from the back of his head, not caring that he let out a grunt in pain or pleasure. I start slowly rubbing my crotch against his cock enjoying the feel of myself getting wet. I yank his head back to break our kiss so I can move to his neck, enjoying the sound of him hissing from me pulling so suddenly and hard. Moving one hand down to hold on to the side of his neck, and the other to move down to pulling his cock out.

He lets out low moans as I start to pump his cock to get it as hard as I can. While I keep my body moving and his chest starts to rise and fall as he starts to pant harder and faster. I give one last nip to his neck as I stop to look down to watch his cock begging for more attention. I move down between his legs still pumping as he looks down to watch me with an embarrassed look with irritation in his eyes. I give a playful smile, "I just want a taste." Giving a hard long lick to the head of his cock, loving the taste of his sweet pre-cum. I watch him give me a small hint of pleading as I suck his head into my mouth. Swirling my tongue around his head noticing his hands are gripping the edges of the seats. Letting go of his cocks head with a wet pop. I stand up and pull my denim shorts off, then unbutton my red vest letting it fall back off my shoulders. I wipe my mouth with my hand and brush my short strands of black hair behind my ears.

I crawl back on top of his lap. Holding myself just above his cock as I spread my wet lips, lowing myself just on the head of his hard cock. Wrapping my arms around his neck again, I give him a lustful smile as he tries to glare back a me. In one go I slam my hips down taking his whole cock in on go. We both let out moans as I start to ride him faster. "Oh god, Zoro your cock is so much better!" As I keep riding him harder.

Before he can even talk I force another kiss on him even if its rough and sloppy. This time he takes more control of our kiss as he pulls me closer for a deeper kiss. I finally need to breath as I pull myself away still riding him. I notice he's close to cumming inside of me when he tries to hold my hips down and he's already letting his head rest back. I hold my hips back up but his head is still inside me as he tries to slam my hips back down I hold myself up. He gives me an irritated look but his voice comes out softly begging for me. "Luffy..."

I place a finger on his lips to stop him. "You don't get to cum." Moaning still, I can't help but be more playful. "Till I say so." Slamming my hips back down. I watch his face as he tries to hold himself back clearly even more irritated as I get closer. Rolling my hips every now and then to get a better feel of his hard thick cock inside of me. After going back to just riding him I finally want to cum. Moaning out to every warm wave I get from cumming. I can feel my body getting weak but still in total bliss as I look into his green eyes. "Zoro... Cum..." I didn't think I said anything till he took full control of my body.

Not waiting one moment longer, his hands gripped my hips slamming my body down forcing his cock to go even deeper inside of me. I let out a pained yelp mixed with pleasure, I can hear him grunting and moaning loudly on to my neck as he bites and sucks on my collarbone. Arms weak I try to hold onto him as he takes full advantage of me. I can feel myself getting close to cumming again as he even starts to thrust himself up into me, still slamming me down on his cock. With how deep he's going his cock feels so much thicker and harder I just have to cum again. I can feel my pussy pulsing with pure joy as I let out one last loud moan.

Zoro's fingers grip on to me too hard as he finally cums holding my hips down as far as he can. "Fuck... Luffy..." Is all I hear from him as he tries to catch his breath as he cums inside of me, still holding me down. I can feel his cock twitching from cumming so much it feels good inside of me. I rest my body against him as he rests back as we both slowly come down trying to get our breaths steady.

His arms wrap around my waist as he holds me up to sit up. I'm pretty sure I have a goofy smily look on my face, while he looks calm again with a blush. I just let out what my mind tell me. "I should have had sex with you, Zoro a long time ago." Giving him a big smile. "Oh?" He surprises me by pulling my hand up to hold and gives it a long soft kiss. "Zoro?"

Looking at me with an embarrassed look. "I love you, Luffy..." Blushing more.

I happily wrap my arms around his neck pulling his face close next to mine. "I love Zoro too!" Laughing.

We break our hug to get dressed. As I'm stretching my arms up Zoro holds me from behind with a smile. "Luffy, next time I'm going to be on top." Nuzzling my neck.

"No way!" Breaking out of his hold running to the door to let myself out. Blowing a kiss to him as he glares at me. I jump down to the deck and I call out for Sanji. "Sanji! I want dinner!"

On queue Sanji bursts out the kitchen doors sloppily half-dressed with Nami riding on his back naked with her own goofy blissful look. "Of course my cute captain!"

Robin also appearing from below deck with a dark blush and smile, and Franky following her as she leads him by his tie like a leash with his own smile. As she walked up to Sanji, "Please be sure to clean up any mess or tools that you two fooled around with before dinner please." As she and Franky passed him to the baths.

Sanji happily turning to go back to the kitchen with Nami still on him.

"I wonder what kinda stuff they do?" Thinking out loud.

Usopp appearing next to me with a grossed out look. "I don't want to know, but they get way too loud sometimes." Handing me my straw hat.

"Oh! Thanks, Usopp!" Placing it back on my head.

"Robin said you forgot it when you made a mess. Well, I'm going to go back and work on something to help me forget everything I heard and seen." Heading off.

I giggle at what Usopp said and turn to look up to the crows nest to see Zoro leaning on the rails outside. I wave my arms out for him as I yell. "Zoro, come eat with me!" He looks away and tries to act like he didn't hear me. Yelling louder, "Captain's orders!" Laughing as he looks defeated and starts coming down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed~! XD I just noticed Zoro's been on the short end of the stick in a lot of my stories sooooo~ I thought I'll let him have Luffy to himself for once in one of my shorts. Ok good night!


End file.
